Any Emotion, even if sincere, is Involuntary
by MyFortae
Summary: In another plan to ambush the Autobots, Megatron finds himself falling for Starscream this time. What he doesn't know is, how does he get the narcissistic fragger to fall in love with him! Sticky slash, smut, Trinemate interfacing, suggested dub con.


AN: I've been watching too many gay couple soap opera videos. I had an idea, and they completely changed it into this.

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers. If I did, the whole thing would be a porn.  
Warnings: Sticky slash soon.

_'akdjslkjdsa'_-thinking

_"akjflskjlda!" -_ whisper/screaming

* * *

A black servo smacked cool metal as another jabbed at blueprint.

"These are the coordinates that the Autobots are most comfortable with using," Megatron moved his finger around the mountain, to the west, close to the outskirts of the desert, "we'll attack them from here instead."

"Ambush them at their own base?" Starscream stood beside Megatron and looked up.

"We shouldn't send but a few of the army then. Send our best, keep the rest back in case they all decide to attack us. If that's the case, we can send more." The Second in Command fluttered his wings at his leader's marvelous idea.

"Soundwave would like to volunteer Ravage and Laserbeak as well as himself." The cassette deck stood somberly to the left of his fellow Decepticons and spoke in his normal monotone voice.

Megatron folded the blueprints to his chassis and put them in a drawer below him, shutting and locking it, "Well that's three; I'll take an allotment of seven cons—"

"I volunteer!" Starscream's optics brightened and his helm rose up.

Megatron made disgruntled expression and grabbed a datapad, writing down the names of everyone that would be participating. Scowling, he wrote down Starscream's name and coding number. He looked him in the optics and grit his dermas.

"You better not frag this up, Starscream. If I hear your name even mentioned in Soundwave's status report, I'm going to personally rip off your wings and have them mounted to the front of the base. Got it?" He poked his Second in the chestplates as the other squeaked and nodded. As he backed off and turned to escort Soundwave out, Starscream stuck his glossa out to the back of his blockheaded leader.

Unfortunately he held it out a bit too long.

Megatron turned to see the ugly grey thing stick out at him. Grabbing it, he yanked the attached seeker forwards.

"So you want to be a smart aft, huh?" Still holding the glossa in servos, he leaned close to the other's audials and smirked, "You've really been getting under my cables lately and I'm about this close to deactivating you with my bare servos." He twisted the glossa as the small con attached let out pained whimper.

Coolant began to collect in the sides of Starscream's optics as Megatron continued to tug on his glossa, "L-Lord Mehahan! Please stahp!"

The seeker's exceedingly strained voice was even more annoying than normal. Megatron yanked it once more and then let it go, shooting back into the attitude filled mouth it belonged in. Starscream put a servos over his mouth as Megatron scoffed, "I should have it cut out of that damn mouth of yours. Maybe it would silence you for a while."

Starscream's optics widened in fear as he bit back a harsh reply. It would get him nowhere at the moment.

As Megatron trailed his own optics down the seeker's sleek frame, he noticed a slim leg move up to cover a bulge under his interface panel.

"This is exciting to you then, is it?" He yanked the glossa closer to his faceplates and smiled wickedly in his second's direction.

The coolant that had collect in Starscream's optics fell as he squeezed them shut, trailing down his face. He brought his servos up to grab the wrist of his leader in a pleading motion. Megatron pulled a face and reluctantly let him go, pushing him away/

The seeker gathered himself, relaxing his frame and wiping his faceplates clean.

Megatron, strolled over to his berth and sat down, rumbling, "You have five kilks to get out of my quarters before I put you in a stasis lock."

Starscream was out of there before he could even start counting.  
_

The door crashed loudly behind him.

"That fragger! Doesn't that count as sexual harassment or something?!" Starscream stood outside of his leader's quarters and stomped. Pursing his lip components, he walked down the hallway to his Trine's quarters.

He was greeted with Skywarp's aft sticking promptly up from the berth where he slept. Thundercracker was squished to the wall on the right, as usual, leaving the middle open for the Trine leader. He sighed, walking over and wiggling into the open space left for him. He laid in fetal position against Thundercracker's backstrut; there was no way he was curling up next to the idiot on his left. He dimmed his optics and slowly slipped into recharge.

It wasn't but a few joors later though; he felt pressure on his cockpit. Faceplates twisted in aggravation, he onlined his optics again. A purple servos was gently groping the amber glass below it. As Starscream began to swat at it, another servos curved around his thigh and was rubbing his interface panel, stopping to squeeze it every few kilks. Starscream struggled to lift his trine mate's appendages away from him, only to have them snap back to their positions every time. After a few tries of this, he gave up. He would just let Skywarp keep his servos there; he was probably just having a perverted dream and Starscream was the closest bot to him to act it out with.

Only Skywarp didn't stop at the rubbing and the touching. A few breems later, when Starscream had fallen into recharg, Skywarp had flicked open his trine leader's panel.

Starscream shot up, "Skywarp!" he shook his trine mate's rotator cup and angrily whispered his name until his optics brightened.

"Hmmm, Screamer? What do you want?" Skywarp arched on the berth and sat up.

_"Get your damn fingers out of my valve!" _

Skywarp looked down, "Oh. So they are there." He dug them in deeper and curled them, drawing a squeak from his fellow seeker. Starscream involuntarily squirmed farther into his trine mate's fingers. Skywarp went to stick another in to join the original three when he felt the warmth around them squeeze. Fluid seeped from Starscream's valve and dripped down his slender white thighs. He grabbed Skywarp's wrist and lowered his helm, panting.

"No more Warp, stop i-ah!"

Skywarp pulled his fingers out with a small -_pop-_ and Starscream eased his grip on the wrist below. He felt his cables relax again before he heard the soft sound of a panel opening. A klik later he felt something pressed against his still soft valve.

"Warp!" He pushed the other's thighs, hoping it would make a difference, and with Starscream's weak upper arm strength; it didn't. Skywarp continued to inch his way into Starscream's pulsing wet valve, He unconsciously bucked into the force interfering with his frame.

"Sky_warp!_ I told you to st- ah -p— hn-n!" Skywarp grabbed Starscream's thrusters and hoisted his legs about his helm,

"That's not what your valve's telling me, Screamer~"

Starscream let out a wail and flung his helm back, as the door to their quarters opened suddenly.

A dark silhouette entered the room and a solemn frame followed behind it. Soundwave stepped in, his poker face never faltering. The room was filled only with Starscream's heavy breathing until Soundwave's monotonous voice filled the void,

"Lord Megatron deemed Starscream living up to his name; commands he tone down." He stared directly at the darker seeker as he was struggling to push his trine mate off of him.

"Is he coming down here?!" Starscream squawked and the other seeker disregarded the tape deck at their doorway and continued to push into the seeker below him.

"Information; confidential."

Starscream let out a sound of pleasure as he wiggled out of Skywarp's grip, feeling the spike remove from his valve. He quickly closed his interface panel before the other could pounce on him again. He breathed heavily and threw his thrusters over the berth.

_'It's gotta be his damn mating cycle for Skywarp to keep at it like this!' _

When Soundwave made a noise that sounded like he was clearing his vocalizer, Starscream looked up.

"What?! I made him stop! We're done, okay?! You ca-" He stopped screeching at the somber one when he heard a buzzing noise coming from his audials. Soundwave put a servos his left audial and the noise stopped a breem later.

"Lord Megatron requests your appearance after he finishes recharging." Soundwave removed his servo and stared blankly at the seeker in front of him.

Starscream bit his glossa. Was he mad at him? What in the pit was he going to do; he was getting raped for Primus sake! It's not like he could do anything about it...

Soundwave's comm link buzzed again, "Lord Megatron specifies for your appearance to be in five joors." He turned to leave, his shadow now trailing behind him. Starscream was left in the dark with his slagging trine mate still behind him. His optics had been offlined but as he put a servo on his chestplates, Starscream could still feel his cooling fan running, trying to calm his overheated frame.

_'Frag it. He __is__ in heat." _

* * *

Megatron stared into the light of his monitor displaying the security camera linked to the seeker's quarters. The gunformer's faceplates twisted in approval as he watched Starscream clammer out of his berth. He gathered his arms around his legs and sat at the end of the berth, waiting for the five joors to be over. His optics dimmed, but never offlined. Megatron could was listening his whimpering through his comm link as his third walked in.

He turned around, "I see he's received his invitation." He rose from his throne and turned to smirk at Soundwave, "All is going as planned."

Soundwave's mouthplate creeped up his face, almost as if he was smiling below it.

* * *

After three joors, Starscream fully onlined his optics. He hadn't even recharged a bit, he was too anxious for what Megatron was going to say to him. He boosted himself to his thrusters and looked to the sleeping pair on the bed. Sighing, he turned to the door and let himself into the hallway. He decided to waste no time and headed straight for Megatron's quarters. He walked the double flight of stairs and continued down the long, dark hallway until he got to his Commander's door. He looked to the windows across the way; it would be two joors or so before sunrise. He pushed his backstrut against the wall behind him and slid down. He'd be fine recharging here. It wasn't the most comfortable place _ever, _but it worked.

Megatron rustled in his berth, apparently his frame thought it was time to awaken. He onlined his optics and swung his pedes over until the hit the floor with a large _clank. _He walked over to his security monitor, flipping it on and heading for his door.

Entering the code, it opened to reveal a seeker that **looked as if **he had been drinking a little too much high grade, although Megatron knew this was not the case. He sighed and picked the lifeless frame up bridal style and took him to his berth, laying him down and sitting his own frame at the desk to work on some data pads.

* * *

Starscream woke up with a prominent pain in his processor, almost instantly as he recalled the events of last night.

"Urghhh." He sat up and put his helm in his servos.

"Look who's up from his beauty recharge." Megatron spoke without turning his helm, shuffling datapads. He got up and turned to his seeker, looking him in the optics.

Starscream coughed out a response as he realized where he was.  
He, _thankfully?_, was not in his own berth.

* * *

AN: HA. I thought that'd be a perfect place to leave you~ That, and I'm tired.  
Chapter 2 will most likely be up tomorrow.  
R&R please! c:


End file.
